


You Do Not Understand (#35 Treasure)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [44]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, D/s, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things Don doesn't understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Do Not Understand (#35 Treasure)

Ian hadn’t spoken, hadn’t moved

_‘Stay silent. Stay still.’_ Those were his orders.

“There are things you don’t understand, Don.”

“You’re damn right I don’t.”

Ian breathed.

“Damn it, Ian. Say something.”

“He won’t.”

“Why?”

“Because I told him not to.”

“I don’t…”

“He’s mine, Don.” Ian felt fingers ghost through his hair. “He has given himself to me because he trusts me to give him what he needs. You have no idea how valuable that is, how much I treasure it, treasure him.”

“Charlie…”

“I promised I would keep him safe and I will. Leave.”

Don left. Ian breathed.


End file.
